


Roller Coaster

by Mister



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Roller Coasters, SeeUNI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Mister
Summary: When Uni suggested the roller coaster earlier, SeeU had put up a front about how nothing in the amusement park could faze her. The blonde regretted her words once she processed that she was waiting in line for the ride.





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Where are all the SeeUNI fanfics at? I decided to write my own for this ship that quickly took my muse.

SeeU glanced nervously at the intimidating structure that overshadowed her. She shifted her gaze away in attempt to distract herself; about ten or so people separated her from the impending doom.

When Uni suggested the roller coaster earlier, SeeU had put up a front about how nothing in the amusement park could faze her. The blonde regretted her words once she processed that she was waiting in line for the ride. She clutched her handbag and trembled slightly as she did so. Her apprehension was broken when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Uni?" SeeU asked. She smiled at the pink haired girl to hide her worries.

"Oh, I was just thinking…" Uni trailed off as she stroked the blonde's hair, "Your hair is going to get messy, and that would be such a shame." She promptly slipped a hair tie from her wrist and began to bundle SeeU's long, flowing locks.

SeeU stood in silence as she let the other girl fix her hair. She usually didn't like having other people touch her hair, but Uni was an exception.

Once she was done, Uni smiled in satisfaction and pulled out a compact mirror for SeeU. "There! Now we match and your hair won't get messy."

SeeU peered into her reflection; her previously free-flowing hair was tied into a side ponytail just like Uni's. A smile crept onto her lips. "Thanks, it's cute."

Just as suddenly as her worries had faded, they had returned as an employee ushered her into a cart. Before she could process it, she was already sitting down with the safety belt around her waist. She noticed further into the ride, there were countless twists, turns, and daunting loops. She tried to sneak a side glance at Uni, who giggled at her failed attempt.

"Isn't this exciting?" Uni asked in a rather cheery tone.

SeeU simply nodded as her tremulous voice would give away her fear. Her anxiety spiked once all the safety locks were in place and the carts started moving up the ramp.

The carts crept up the ramp slowly. For some, it was a way to build hype; for others, it was a terrifyingly long few seconds until the big drop. There was a momentary pause once the first cart had reached the peak of the curve.

SeeU closed her eyes pre-emptively and trembled uncontrollably. A gentle hand touched her own, and before she could register it, a tumultuous drop caused her to shut her eyes once again. She could no longer hold back her screams from the momentum and the violent rocking of the cart.

Uni wrapped her arm around SeeU's waist during the commotion. She pulled herself closer as the blonde's screams gradually subsided.

Once the carts have slowed down, Uni giggled and ruffled SeeU's hair. "Hey, SeeU, the ride is over. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

SeeU opened her eyes, face flushed as she found herself nuzzling against Uni's neck. With an embarrassed panic, she quickly pulled away from the embrace. "S-sorry," she stuttered as the taller girl helped her out of her seat.

As they walked towards the exit, SeeU recalled how Uni had comforted her by holding her hand and hugging her throughout the ride. Smiling, she glanced at the pinkette once more—glad that she had taken up her suggestion of going on the roller coaster.


End file.
